Eight Again
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Kaiba gets knocked out by Yami in gym, he wakes thinking he's eight.
1. Default Chapter

Eight Again

****

Prolog

Dear Readers,

Here it is, as promised in Golden Spells, I do not own YGO, there.... Now, the story!

...

Yami sighed, he couldn't believe Yugi had actually convinced him to go to school. He was DEAD for crying out loud! And yet, he had to contend in gym, and math, and science...... Worst of all, half his classes were shared with Kaiba..... His most hated enemy...... 

Gym, most children's most hated nightmare.... But not Yami's, sure, Seto Kaiba was perfect in all his other classes, but in gym he was nothing but a short distance from a F, on the report cards. He had a low participation area, and didn't enjoy any sport. To top it off, he was always picked last, even after Ryou had been. 

This gym period was going to be the same as any other, Yami thought. He chuckled as Seto passed by him in the men's locker room. Seto ignored all the jeers that he was receiving, and headed out to the field, this week's game being baseball. Nothing unusual happened, Yami was pitcher, and Kaiba was sitting on the bench of the opposing team. Soon, Seto was up to bat. Yami smirked, he pitched the ball, only his aim was off, and he let out a small yelp of surprise when it hit Kaiba in the head. The tall frame when limp, and Kaiba fell into the dirt, his head swimming with pain.

****

End Prolog 


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Again

****

Chapter 1: When He Wakes

It had been about a week that Seto had been in coma in the local hospital. The small boy had, had plenty of time to think about what his Yami had done. The decision was made that the two would make a hospital visit to Seto. It was a bright, and sunny day when Yugi, and Yami entered Kaiba's hospital room. He lay, spread out over the clean, white sheets, monitors, and machines hooked up to him. His body was lost among the machinery. Yugi stood there, his head bowed, as he said a few Japanese prayers, then went to get something to eat, leaving Yami alone in the room with Seto Kaiba. 

It was only a couple seconds later that Seto's eyes rolled open, and his head rolled to the side to see who was there... It didn't take Yami a second thought before he called for a doctor. Seto had been sent down for an analysis, while Yugi, and Yami stayed in the room. Soon afterwards the doctor entered the room. "I have good news, and bad news.", he stated, "The good news is that there is no damage to the brain.... However, it seems that Seto believes that he is eight....", the doctor explained.

"You mean, he..... He thinks he's eight?", Yugi asked.

"Yes, we are running a diagnostic of how much he knows, and what he doesn't just to be sure, but we need at least two witnesses.", the doctor explained.

....

So that is how they ended up behind a fake mirror, while the doctor asked Kaiba a lot of questions. "Now, I need to know you're name.", the doctor stated, very calmly.

"It's Seto, Seto Kaiba.", Seto stated, happily smiling when complemented for remembering.

"And how old are you?", the doctor asked.

"Um.... Eight, an' a half.", Seto stated, counting on his fingers.

"No you're not, you're sixteen, remember?", the doctor stated.

Seto looked confused, then, "No, I'm eight.", he stated, confidant in his response, the doctor scribbled a few notes then..

"Can you tell me what the answer to this problem is?", the doctor held up a simple multiplication problem. 

"Twenty two.", Seto stated.

"Good, and what this picture reminds you of.", the doctor held up an ink blot.

",,,,, Blood.....", Kaiba whispered.

"Why blood?", the doctor stated.

"I can tell you what twenty times ten is....", Kaiba stated quickly.

"Seto, you're avoiding my question....", the doctor looked at Seto.

"I don't wanna talk right now, I'm hungry.", Seto stated, quickly again.

...

Seto, and Yami, and Yugi were sent back to the hospital room, since the doctor couldn't get any further with Seto....

Seto sat in his bed, with his feet dangling near to the floor, he kicked them back and forth, watching his feet while he did it. Yami was the first to talk, "Seto, do you.... Know who we are?", Yami asked.

"No.", Seto stated, and like a child, once again went back to what he was doing, "But, Yugi said you weren't going to hurt me.... That you're friends.",

For a while there was just silence, then, Seto stated something.... "Does he know?", Seto's voice was child- like, innocent.

"Who know?", Yugi asked.

"My foster Dad, does he know I'm here?", Seto asked.

"No, he doesn't.", Yugi answered.

"Good, I don't want him to know anyway....", With that, Kaiba got off the bed, and went over to the window, and looked down at all the people below.

"Wow, this is a big city....", Seto stated, looking down.

"Yes, it's called Domino.", Yami explained.

Seto turned, looking at Yami, directly in the eyes. Yami shifted weight, uncomfortably. "When am I going home?", he asked.

"Not for a while.", Yami stated.

"Oh.", Seto said, "I'm bored...", 

Seto went and sat down on the bed, and looked at all the flowers, and cards, that his company had sent. Half the chocolates were gone already, and some of the flowers were plucked bare. The balloons had been entertainment to him for a while, but not for very long. It was obvious that Seto did indeed, believe he was eight.

Yugi returned from the errand that he had went on, he carried a box with coloring books, and games, and toys. It was obvious who it was for, since Seto immediatly abandoned the flower that he had been messing with, and went to dig through the box. "It's all for you to play with.", Yugi stated, smiling, "I thought you might be bored.", 

Yami shot his other half a glance, and then watched as Kaiba pulled out several items for inspection. A coloring book, some crayons, a couple stuffed animals, Lego's, some other things as well. Kaiba happily took to coloring in one of the books, and Yugi walked over to Yami. "I'm going home, but the doctors said it would be best if someone stayed here.", Yugi whispered, sternly into Yami's ear.

"But....", Yami was interrupted.

"You are staying put, and that is that, I'll see you tomorrow.", Yugi stated, and walked off.

...

Later that night, Kaiba was fast asleep, with the teddy bear tucked securely in his arms. He didn't even stay awake through a quarter of the story Yami had been reading to him. Kaiba sighed gently in his sleep. He seemed to have been a wonderful kind of kid, innocent, quiet, and well behaved so what could have turned him into the cold- hearted man he was? Yami watched Kaiba all night, trying to see if this was all just one big false show that the oldest Kaiba brother was displaying. No, how could it be?... There was a sound of stirring, Kaiba got up, and looked about himself. "Where are you off to?", Yami stated.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I hafta take a pee.", he stated in a child like voice.

"Go ahead, then.", Yami stated, but Seto was already in the bathroom, with the door shut.

He came back out again, and went back to sleep after drinking some of the water in a cup on the nightstand. Yami watched, searching his eyes, carefully trying to see who he really was, the younger Seto Kaiba, or the older Seto Kaiba. Well, he did find the mind set, and indeed he did think he was eight years old. Then, a thought struck, as quick as lighting in Yami's mind. How was he going to tell Mokuba?!

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short...


	3. Chapter 3

Eight Again

Dear Readers,

I am so happy! My newest friend from Taiwan has decided to make this into a comic for her site! Yay! Which fills me with such happiness, I can hardly contain it! Anyway, here's next chappie, and I'll _try _to get the site's address to you soon.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 2: Confession to Mokuba

Yugi had returned the next morning, and because his belief that Yami was all at fault at the whole thing, guess who had to go to visit Mokuba? That's right him, all by himself, him. Yami silently cursed his Aibou, who had tricked him. 

-Flashback-

"I'll look after Kaiba.", Yugi stated, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Aibou, I guess that means I can-", Yugi interrupted Yami at that point.

"Go tell Mokuba what you did to his older brother?", Yugi stated.

"But, Aibou, I- I can't do that, it's not right.", Yami stated.

"No questions, just GO!", Yugi stated, pulling the almighty frying pan from behind his back.

"Yes, Yugi.", Yami stated, defeated by an iron skillet.

-End Flashback-

Yami cautiously rang the doorbell to the mansion. Mokuba did answer it quickly. "Hello Yami!", he said happily.

Yami felt like stone, but, still, he had to say it... "Your brother's in the hospital.", Yami stated.

"What for?", Mokuba stated.

"I- I hit him in the head with a baseball during gym.", Yami said, "And he thinks he's eight.", 

"..., Let's go visit him then.", Mokuba stated, "I have to get something important first though."

Yami looked blankly at the empty doorway for a couple seconds. 'That wasn't so bad.', he thought to himself.

Mokuba soon returned, dragging a teddy bear with him. "What's that?", Yami asked, pointing at the overly worn teddy.

"It was Seto's favorite toy when he was younger, I hid it in the attic to save it from being tossed out, or sold.", Mokuba stated.

"Why would you take that thing to Kaiba?", Yami pointed out, "It's eye is falling out, and to add to it, it's worn beyond repairs."

"Worn out from love, the tear there, that's from when Seto climbed a tree with it.", Mokuba explained, "The stains, from playing in the mud with it, the eye falling out, from his attempt to put it back on...", 

"I get the point.", Yami stated, plainly. 

...

They arrived at the hospital to find Kaiba still asleep. The room, (Not surprisingly) was littered with the toys Yugi had brought for him to play with. And Seto himself looked like he needed to take a bath. Yugi sat in a chair not far from the bed, reading while Seto slept. "Hello.", Yugi stated, flipping the page.

Mokuba promptly went over, and sat the bear on the bedside table. "I'll be fine on my own for a while, it's not like I'm irresponsible or anything.", Mokuba told Yugi, "I don't think it's a good idea to be seen by him right now.", 

"Maybe you're right.", Yugi stated.

Yami nodded his head, "He might not even realize who you are.", 

So, Mokuba left, and soon after Kaiba woke up. The first thing he saw was his teddy setting on the table. "Mr. Snuggles!", Seto stated, promptly hugging the bear.

A nurse walked in with his breakfast, which the only thing of it that Seto actually had was the orange juice. (Hospital food is so gross) The rest, he left alone, and Yami wondered how anyone could survive off of just the orange juice. 

Kaiba messed with the Lego's for a while, before moving on to coloring, then, he had to go to see the doctor again...

...

"Good morning, Seto.", the doctor stated, in a reassuring voice, "How was breakfast?",

"It was gross, I only drank the orange juice.", Seto stated, scrunching up his nose in disgust. 

The doctor chuckled, "Can't say that I blame you, they don't feed anyone right here.", he paused, "Now, down to business, I need to ask you some questions, okay?",

"Okay.", Seto agreed.

"Are you afraid of blood?", the doctor asked.

Seto thought for a while, "No.", 

"Are you afraid of someone making you bleed?", the doctor tested.

"Mmmmm.... Yes.", Seto stated, looking at his shoes.

"Who are you afraid of?", he asked.

"I'm not supposed ta tell.", Seto stated.

"Why not?", the doctor asked.

"I'll get punished.", Seto said, his voice quivering a bit.

"How'll you get punished?", the doctor asked.

"I'm not supposed ta tell that either.", Seto said.

"Why not?", the doctor persisted.

"Because he told me not to.", Seto stated.

"Who told you not to?", he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that.", Seto stated.

...

It took twenty minutes of circles before the session ended, at least now the doctor knew why Seto had though of blood with the picture, and a good theory to back that up.

...

Yugi had insisted that Yami set a bed- time for Seto, since he thought he was eight, and now it was time to get ready for bed. "Go take a shower, Seto.", Yami stated.

"Okay.", Seto happily stated, jumping up, and going into the bathroom.

'Least he can handle that on his own, while I clean this place up.', Yami thought to himself. Luckily he was right in his assumption, and managed to pick up all the toys, and books, and games that Seto had left lying around. Seto came out in his pajamas, and got into bed, all nice and comfy, with Mr. Snuggles. "Read me a story, Yami, pwease?", Seto persisted.

In the end Yami gave up, and grabbed one off of the self. He read it, and added a touch of made up voices to entertain Kaiba enough to keep him content, until he was sound asleep. Yami turned off the lamp beside the bed, and settled into the chair for another night of rest.

****

End Chapter: Next one... I don't know, but it'll be good!


	4. Chapter 4

Eight Again

****

Chapter 3: Joey Visits

It was getting to be late when Joey actually arrived to see how Kaiba was doing, he didn't know about anything except he had woken out of coma. "Hey, Yug, Yami.", Joey greeted, "I stopped by ta see how Kaiba's doing.", 

(Um... Sorry at my lame attempts at Joey's Brooklyn accent... But, it's needed for something really soon.) 

Kaiba was looking at Joey Wheeler with slight fear.... "Well, well, well if it ain't Kaiba.", Joey sneered.

This caused a small yelp from Kaiba as he tried to hide behind Yami, though it didn't work. Yami instead just glared at Joey. "What?", Joey asked.

"It's better if I explain it to you, Jou.", Yugi stated.

... A few seconds later ...

"You're kidding me!", Joey exclaimed.

"No, I'm not.", Yugi stated.

"So he really thinks he's..", Joey began.

"Yes, and you scared him coming in and acting like you were going to beat him up.", Yami accused.

"Hey, that's not fair, I didn't know he was in that condition...", Joey stated.

"Well, go apologize then.", Yami insisted.

"I got a better idea, be back real soon you guys.", Joey said, before leaving.

The two just stared at him and shrugged, before heading back into the room. 

...

"Go fish.", Yami flatly said.

He couldn't believe Seto had actually convinced him to play such a childish game... 'Darn puppy dog eyes.', he thought, 'Darn him for being so darn cute when he did it too..', 

"Do you have any ones?", Yami asked.

"Go fish!", Kaiba said, happily giggling, "Do you have a four?", 

Yami handed over the card, hence Seto won the game. "Wanna play again?", Seto asked.

"No, I think that's enough of that game for a while... Here watch some TV for a while.", Yami suggested, turning it on.

Instead, Seto went back to playing with Lego's, which seemed to be his favorite thing to do.... He was trying to copy the millennium puzzle, so far it just looked like a pyramid. Smooth, and sitting on it's large end.

"I'm back.", came Joey's voice over the two boxes of pizza.

Kaiba immediatly looked up, only to back as far as he could from Joey. "Awe, come on... I'm not gonna bite ya or nothing.", Joey stated.

"But... Your scary.", Seto whispered.

"Nope, I'm not...", Joey said, "Anyone with food is nice.", 

"Joey! Don't go putting that into his head!", Yugi moaned.

Gradually Kaiba started to trust Joey, and soon was sitting at the table, eating pizza... (Making a small mess around his mouth.) "See, I am nice, you can't go judging just by the way we first meet.", Joey stated, "Right?", 

"I- I guess not.", Kaiba said.

...

After helping to clean up, Joey headed home. Yugi told Yami that he'd get Seto ready for bed while Yami cleaned up... "Read a story.", Kaiba asked, when all tucked and in bed.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a princess, and a mean, old witch...", Yugi stated.

"You're doing it wrong.", Kaiba said.

"And how so?", Yugi asked.

"You're not doing the voices like Yami does.", Kaiba explained.

Yugi sweat- dropped, hence, switching jobs with Yami.... "Once upon a time there was a sweet little princess, and a big mean witch...", Yami started the story.

Very shortly Kaiba was fast asleep... After which Yugi went home, leaving Yami, yet again with Seto. 

...

It was the middle of the night that Yami heard the soft crying from Seto's bed... "Hmmmm.... Seto, what's wrong?", Yami asked.

"I- I had a- a nightmare... I got punished, and he- he- he....", Seto sobbed, "I d- don't like it when h- h- he punishes me... He uses the sha- sharp thingy to do it, and it hurts...", 

"What sharp thingy?", Yami stated.

"I don't know, I can't see it, when h- he hurts me....", Seto stated, his eyes widened then, "I- I- I wasn't supposed to tell! Now he'll punish me....", his eyes swelled with new tears, "He- e'll punish ma- ma- me....", 

"Seto...", Yami said, slowly, "Who'll punish you?", 

"I can't t-t-tell, or I'll be punished worse.", Seto stated.

"Seto, whoever it is... He won't hurt you, you're here, inside the hospital, where it's safe.", Yami soothed, he hugged Seto (NOT MEANT AS IN SHONENI, OR YAOI!) and gently rubbed his back, hushing him gently..

"H- he'll...", Seto whispered.

"No, he won't, I'll be here, okay?", Yami said.

"Okay.", Seto whispered.

"Now, go back to sleep, and don't worry about whomever might hurt you.", Yami gently tucked Seto into bed again, and handed him Mr. Snuggles which he clutched close to himself as he fell asleep, still full of fear.

...

Mokuba happily marched right into the room, carrying a box with Seto's clothing, which he figured would be needed, seems all Seto had been wearing were the cloths from that day, and pajamas. "Mokuba?", Yami asked.

"Yes?", Mokuba responded, hanging up some of the cloths in the room's closet.

"What was Kaiba like as a kid?", Yami said.

"Well, from when I could remember... He seemed to get bruised mysteriously from time to time, and it was only after our Foster Dad died that that stopped.... But from since then, he's never worn short sleeves, or shorts. He told me it was because of how clumsy he was.", Mokuba shrugged.

Yami thought about it for a bit, as Mokuba left, and came to the conclusion that Seto had lied to hide something from Mokuba.

But, it was a new day, and they had to get Seto up, and around before another visit to the doctor for more questions.

****

End Chapter: The address for the site is listed in the review section somewhere... Check out the manga of this fic on the site by going there, clicking on the image by Gallery, and then the word Comic after the contents pops down.  



	5. Chapter 5

Eight Again

****

Chapter 5: Another Doctor Visit, and Something Special

Dear Peoples, 

If you haven't checked out that website that has this fan- fic done manga, or comic style, then do so! It's super cute, and everything! It even shows some things that the fic cannot, like expressions. (Plus, she was nice enough to change the "I hafta take a pee.", into "I have to use the bathroom...", for some of you who might have thought that a little... sick. It's thirteen pages so far... (It's only the Prolog, and Chapter 1, but it's good!) Actually, I told her that it made me feel like I was reading it for the first time... (I know, I wrote it, but that shows how well done it was right?) Anyway, I am starting my fan- fictions a little earlier in the week now, and for my NC- 17's check out http://www.mediaminer.org it has Anima fan- fics, and fan- art, my name is the same there too, so just look me up as Funny Bunny! So far, all I have there is YYH, and GW fics, but coming soon, Neko YGO!

Sincerely Yours,

FB

...

Yami was the only one present that morning when Seto was having yet again, another talk with the Doc. "Now, I have some pictures, you can tell me what they remind you of, and if they scare you, or not...", the Doctor stated, calmly.

He held up one with an apple drawn on it... "That's an apple.", Seto stated, "I'm not afraid of apples.", 

"Good, you get what I mean, so let us try another.", the doctor held up another with a bunch of sharp points, most were gray, or a dim blue, and to Yami it looked like some abstract painting, "Okay what do you think this is?", the Doctor asked.

"Knifes.", Seto stated.

"Are you afraid of them?", the doctor asked.

Seto nodded, as tears started to swell in his eyes.

"Okay, can you tell me why?", the doctor asked.

"No, h- he'll p-p-punish me if I do.", Seto stated.

"Are you ready to tell me who will hurt you?", the doctor asked.

"No, he'll hurt me worse.", came the response.

"Okay, I think we've made some progress today.", the doctor stated, "Because you've been really good lately, I'm going to give Yami, and Yugi permission to take you out to eat somewhere, okay?", 

(I know that wouldn't usually happen at a hospital, but, I couldn't help myself!) 

"Okay!", Seto stated, grinning from this surprise.

Yami just let out an inward groan from behind the mirror...

...

So later on, they were trying to get Seto into some clothing that he hadn't already worn for three times that week... Meaning a trench coat. Seto stood there, and looked down at his arms.. "It's making me feel all hot n' sticky....", Seto whined.

"You'll have to deal with that until we have Mokuba or somebody get you some t- shirts, okay?", Yugi stated.

"All right...", Seto muttered.

"And you have to be quiet, and behave...", Yami added.

"Yes, Yami, I will, I promise.", Seto muttered.

It had been planned that Mokuba would go with them to help with making sure nothing really bad happened. On the way, they tried to find out everything they could from Mokuba as to what Seto usually liked to eat, and drink. Also, what dessert, and everything else, telling Seto that they'd order for him, and that he'd have to keep quiet. 

Seto seemed to agree, and not before long they were at some rather nice, but not too expensive restaurant. They sat down, and Seto, though figeting a little bit, didn't make a peep when the waitress showed up. It wasn't long before the food arrived, and all started to eat, Kaiba behaved really well the whole time too... 

"Um... Yami...", Seto whispered really quietly.

"What is it, Seto?", Yami asked.

"I have to go use the bathroom.", Seto whispered again.

"Well then go.", Yami suggested.

"But I don't know where it is.", Seto whispered.

"I'll take him.", Mokuba whispered.

"Good idea, at least that way it'll look natural.", Yugi spoke up, in a whisper as well.

So, the two headed for the Men's restroom, Mokuba leading Seto by his hand. Luckily it was a single person restroom, so all Mokuba had to do was to wait outside the door, until Seto was finished, and had washed his hands, before both headed back to the table. As soon as they had left the tip, and paid for their meal, the group headed back to the hospital...

...

It was late into the night when Seto was sound asleep, and Yami waiting for Yugi to return from home. He'd gone to get the paper, and his mail, because Grandpa was off on another expedition. Not a long while later that Yugi entered the room. "Yami, I have some bad news, and good news...", Yugi stated.

"Don't tell me, you hit Bakura in the head, and he now thinks he's three...", Yami joked.

"No, but, my Mom wants me to visit her at my Aunt Patty in Tokyo.", Yugi stated, "And you know that you can't keep a separate form that far from me.", 

"Okay, and the good news?", Yami questioned.

"I've already found someone suitable to watch Kaiba.", came the reply.

"Who?", Yami asked.

"Pegasus, I just told him that Seto was in the hospital.", Yugi informed, "Oops, I should have told him why Seto was here too.", 

"That's okay, I'm sure he'll figure it out.", Yami stated, with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Yugi sighed.

****

End Chapter: Next chapter, Peggy!


	6. Chapter 6

Eight Again

****

Chapter 6: Peggy, and Seto

Dear Fans,

(Giggles) One, my co- partner, the KK, is very busy with making into a manga... She's also running out of paper.... Though, I haven't gotten an e- mail since she posted chapter 2, in manga form, I figure everything's going fine.... I've been debating over one of my chapters, so, as always, I need you're help, I'm giving you two choices yes, or no. Here's the question, Should I include a chapter with his (Seto's) birthday in it, or not? You can still write comments, just leave a direct Yes, or no, answer somewhere in there. 

Sincerely,

FB

...

Pegasus arrived at the hospital earlier than expected. 'This will be a perfect chance at trying to take over his company again....', he chuckled to himself evilly as he thought over stealing Seto's soul again, before deciding that's what he was going to do, 'Too bad for him Yugi had no one else to turn to but me... I wonder how he ended up in the hospital in the first place?', he wondered, placing a finger to his lips in thought. "Who cares? As long as it provides me a second chance at getting Kaiba Corp?", Pegasus stated.

...

After checking which room at the front desk, Pegasus made his way towards the elevator. He found the room without trouble, and snuck in after finding Seto still asleep. 'For pete's sake! I thought Kaiba was usually up at the crack of dawn! It's ten- thirty!', he thought to himself.

He didn't have to wait long before Kaiba woke up... "Good morning Kaiba- boy.", Pegasus stated, with an evil grin, and chuckle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", Seto screamed scrambling out of bed, only to fall onto the floor, "Wh- wh- where's Yami, and Yugi?!", 

"Not here, I'm afraid, it's just you and me...", Pegasus informed.

"I want- I want- Iiiiiieee!", Seto's eyes started to brim with tears.

Pegasus blinked a couple times, and didn't note the problem he had caused himself, until too late.... "YAMI!!!!!!!!", Seto yelled, and started crying.

"Um.....", Pegasus blinked a couple times.

Lucky for him, Ryou worked as a volunteer at the hospital, and, having to serve the floor that Seto was on their breakfast, and such. He also had to know why the patients were there in the first place. (Hence he knew about Seto.) Anyway, he entered Seto's room right then.... "Hmmm?", Ryou mumbled when he came in on this scene, "Seto, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor crying?", 

Seto responded only by pointing a finger at Pegasus, and continued to cry. After which, Ryou glared at Pegasus. "What did you do to him, you ass?", Ryou unlike himself, asked.

"He was laughing all evilly, and he was acting mean to me!", Seto pouted.

"I- I....", for once, Pegasus had no grand come back to state.

"Didn't Yugi tell you anything as to why he's here?", Ryou sighed.

"No.", Peggy responded.

"Seto here got a good hit in the head, and thinks he's eight years old.", Ryou explained, "That's also why they needed you to stay with him until the two of them return from Tokyo.", 

"...", Pegasus just nodded, "So?....", 

"No stealing his soul, or taking over his company, or else I'll sick my Yami on you!", Ryou warned, "Because you know I can get him to do anything for chocolate.", 

"...", Pegasus feebly nodded.

"Good, now, Seto, I'll be back later this afternoon after I'm done with my work for today.", Seto explained.

"Okay! Thank- you Bakura!", Seto said, waving good- bye to Ryou.

'Okay, not what I had planned on... But, still, he can't be too hard to look after...', Pegasus thought to himself, "Why don't you just watch some cartoons, okay?", 

"Um... I don't know what those are, but... I do watch the National Geographic channel, and Discovery channels!", Kaiba explained.

"Okay, just, watch something.", Pegasus said.

"You have to keep an eye on how much TV I watch, I'm only allowed an hour.", he explained.

"... Okay.", Pegasus agreed, "But, why?", 

"Because TV's bad for your brain...", Seto explained, "I'll tell you a secret though, I can to algebraic expressions already, but Dad doesn't want me to advance, says it'll give me too much confidence...", 

...

Pegasus had followed all of what Ryou had said to do, and had sent Seto off to take a shower, and now glared at the mess in front of himself. "He's much harder to care for than I previously thought....", Peggy told himself, as he reached down to pick up some blocks.

"I'm getting sleepy...", Seto yawned, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, then, it's time you went to bed, Kaiba- boy.", Pegasus stated, grimly.

Seto just giggled, "No, not yet, first, you have to read me a story.", 

"Okay, what one?", Pegasus asked.

"Well, Yugi was having Yami read to me Treasure Island.", Seto stated, "But, I liked the Grimms Tales better.", 

"Hmmm... Okay... Grimms Tales then.", Pegasus tossed the rest of the toys in the box, before grabbing the book, and opening it up.

...

It was two days later that Yami, and Yugi returned, to a bright eyed, and rather cheerful Seto. "Yami!", he exclaimed with delight, nearly toppling the poor boy over.

"I missed you too....", came a reply.

"I hope he didn't cause much of a trouble, I forgot to tell you why he was here, didn't I?", Yugi asked.

"He was fine, just, fine....", Pegasus sighed.

"Does Peggy hafta go?", Kaiba pouted.

"He might come back to watch you if we need to go someplace maybe.", Yugi said, beaming, "That is if he really wants to.", 

"Uh.... No problem, I think...", Pegasus thought out loud.

...

The next day Mokuba showed up... With some news, but he really didn't want to discuss it around Seto for some reason. "What's so important you can't tell him about it?", Yugi asked.

"Well, you see, it was a long time ago, but... I found some case files involving the man that adopted us...", Mokuba said, "Even though I didn't know about it, but now it all makes sense.",

"What makes sense?", Yami asked.

"Well, they were from a neighbor, who suspected that he... That he was hurting somebody in the house...", Mokuba explained, "According to the papers, when they questioned Seto, he seemed.... Uneasy, scared, I guess, but he wouldn't answer directly, and kept looking over at our adoptive father.", 

"So, what would make it all make sense?", Yugi wondered.

"Some nights, he would tell Seto to stay downstairs, while I went to bed, only to here him yelling, and some slamming, and screams, and then when Seto would come upstairs, he would be shaking all over, and cold with sweat, and blood.", Mokuba answered, "I- I guess it made no sense when I was younger, but, now that I seen that, it does.", 

"You mean, you think that man abused Seto?", Yami said, holding back the anger that nearly forced it's way out of him.

"Yes, but... I don't think he'll admit to it...", Mokuba said, quietly, "You see, if he thinks he's eight, than that means he thinks that our adoptive father is still alive. If that's what he thinks, then Seto's more afraid of that man, than dieing.", 

"That would explain why he got so upset over telling me that he was beaten before.", Yami provided.

"So, it would seem.", Mokuba stated.

Another day had yet, again passed, and as Seto sat there, playing, Yami felt anger at anyone who would hurt that innocence, and shatter a child's life... But, for Seto's sake, he had to not show a sign of what he knew.

****

End Chapter: I think, only two more chapters to go, so that I can (Maybe, not sure yet.) Do the sequel to Chibi Games, and start another Neko fic, because FF.Net took my NC- 17 one off, darn them. Anyway, look forward to the next chappie! And don't forget to look me up, Funny Bunny on mediaminer.org! 


	7. Chapter 7

Eight Again

****

Chapter 7: Seto's Birthday

Mokuba had told Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey all about Seto's upcoming birthday. "He knows about it himself, but, he always just keeps it quiet, to see if anyone remembers it.", Mokuba finished, which is why I told you when it is.", 

"I see, so, Joey you can get the cake, and ice cream, Ryou you can get some decorations, and Bakura, , and myself will all go shop for presents.", Yugi suggested, "Yami will stay here with Kaiba today, and then, maybe you can take him to the park or something while we set everything up.", 

Everyone nodded, and so they all went to go get what they had been specified to. Yami just went back inside the room to play with Kaiba for a little while. "Okay, Seto, what do you want to do?", Yami asked.

"Hmmmmm.... I know! Let's build a city with my blocks, an' then we can have a monster attack it!", Seto said with glee.

"Okay.", Yami agreed. 

So, they built several cities, and destroyed them all eventually. Then, Kaiba decided to show Yami something, so he picked up the playing cards. "No body except myself knows I can do this, just watch.", Seto picked up the deck, and shuffled it in a dazzling way, "Take a card, I won't look.", 

Yami drew the ace of hearts, then put it back, Kaiba shuffled the deck, and then Yami, who gave it back to Kaiba. Seto quickly pulled out one card, "Is this your card?", he asked Yami.

"Yes, it is.", Yami said, calmly.

"No, it isn't.", a quick flip of Seto's hands, and he held out a quarter, "It's your quarter.", 

Then, Kaiba flipped it another way, and the quarter became a ball, which when opened, revealed a small envelope, which had Yami's card. "See, this, is your card.", Seto said.

"That's a very impressive talent you have, Seto.", Yami commented.

"No, my Dad says it's no good in the real world, not like computers.", Seto sighed, "I'm gonna go get a drink of water." 

It was later that day that everyone arrived again, carrying a ton of stuff.

...

The next day, while Seto was with Yami in the hospital's little park like area, everyone set up. When they all surprised him, Seto hid behind Yami, before noticing it was a surprise party. "Cake first, then presents.", Yugi stated.

Kaiba managed to blow out the candles, and they ate cake. Then came presents, from Ryou a new set of crayons, and from Yami Bakura some new coloring books, from Joey he got a new shirt, from Yugi, a new story book. Last but not least, Yami, who got Seto a chess board. "Wanna play?", Seto asked Yami.

"Sure.", Yami accepted.

As they played, Yami thought up of a question. "Why do you like this game so much?", he asked.

"Because it's based off of a basic system of status, mainly that of Britain. Look, you have your pawns, or peasants, your knights, rooks, bishops, king, and queen. They can do different moves based on rank, the pawns can only move one way forward, the knights can move in an L form, and so on...", Seto rattled off, "That's why it was so popular in medieval times.", 

"I see.", Yami nodded.

Not before long, Seto won, because Yami let him, and it was time for bed do to an early appointment with the doctor who, after one more attempt at helping Seto, was going to turn it over to a more so professional doctor in that field. 

So, Seto yawned, and had his story read to himself, before falling into deep slumber, as for Yami, he silently kept watch, as though trying to protect Seto from the inevitable pain that was soon in coming....

****

End Chapter: The next Chapter will be the last, and the ending will be really good, I promise you. And now, you all have to sit back, and wait for the manga version to finish being made by KK.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight Again

****

Chapter 8: Facing the Things We Fear

The doctor had come up with an idea that he thought was most likely the best way to cure Seto, it was what he called hypno- therapy. He stated that to have Seto completely face his fear, they had to bring the fear to him, since he wouldn't go to it on his own. He had explained the risks too, one would be an even worse fall back of memory, or mental damage in all entirety. Yami feared that Seto might be the one in a many chance of that happening, if that did, then he would probably never be the same. 

Of course Yugi, being somewhat connected to Yugi, could sense his darker half's tension. "Don't worry Yami, he doesn't have to go until tonight... Why don't we take him to the beach, or something fun? You know, hang out all day.", Yugi suggested, "Just the three of us, okay?",

"Yes, let's get our minds off of it.", Yami stated, looking at Seto's sleeping form gently, "For his sake anyway.", 

"He doesn't even know what's going to happen, I... Feel kinda bad, not telling him...", Yugi's expression fell to that of sadness, "You wake him up, I'll go ahead, and call Mokuba to see if he can't get us a ride or something.", 

"Right, aibou, right.", Yami agreed once more.

....

They finally decided at Mokuba's suggestion about the beach, who insisted that Seto had had a large field of interests when he was a kid, and that one of those was animals... "So, we're taking him to the zoo, and ocean, and maybe we can go to a aquarium too.", Yugi told Yami.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Yami nodded.

"Good.", Yugi said.

"We're going to the zoo?", Seto asked excited, "Really? I- I've never gotten to go anywhere like that.", 

"Well, it's a good time to go then, huh?", Yugi winked at him.

Kaiba nodded quickly. 

....

They got to the zoo, and had a lot of fun looking at all the different types of animals, Kaiba knew a lot about them as well... "Look, it's my favorite! The komodo dragon!", Seto pointed out the large lizard, "When the Europeans saw it originally, they thought it was a dragon, so they named it after a dragon.", 

"You know a lot about lizards.", Yugi pointed out.

"Well, yes, I like snakes, and lizards, reptiles in general, they're the most amazing things I know of. Like the Jesus Christ lizard, it's feet create a vacuum bubble on top of the water, so they can run across it.", Seto explained.

Through the rest of the day, they visited the aquarium, and beach, and early evening returned to the hospital. Seto's time was growing shorter with them... "Seto, we... We have to go see the doctor now, come on.", Yugi said, because his Yami couldn't.

'It was fun, Yami, but, he has to get back to being the Seto we know, you know that.', Yugi explained through soul- link.

'I know.', Yami nodded.

So, the three headed down to the room. "Now, Seto, lay down, and we will begin, bunch all your muscles as tight as they can go, now release them all.", the doctor instructed, Kaiba obeyed, "Now, I want you to look at the ceiling, and listen to the tone of my voice....", 

Everyone was silent. "One... You feel completely relaxed. Two... Your starting to feel the edge of sleep press upon you.... Three.... Your eyes start to feel heavy.... Four, you now close your eyes, and drift a little into sleep... Five... You are now completely in a sleep- like state.", 

Seto lay perfectly still, breathing barely visible as well... "Seto, can you hear me?", the doctor asked.

"Yes.", he answered.

"Good, now listen, I want you to only to be able to hear me, or Yami, or your memories.", the doctor said.

"Now, I want you to think back to just before you woke up in the hospital, okay?", the doctor said, "Now, tell me what you see...", 

"I'm upstairs, playing in my bedroom... With Mr. Snuggles, an' my fire truck....", he explained, "He's calling to me, telling me to go downstairs... I don't want to go... Please, don't make me, I don't want to.", 

"Seto, it's okay, we're still here, we'll be with you when you go downstairs..", the Doctor stated.

"I need you to go downstairs now...", the doctor stated.

"Okay... I'm going into the hallway, which is painted crimson.... Like blood, my blood....", Seto whimpered, "I'm scared.... I don't want to go... Please.... He'll, he'll....", 

"Seto, we're still here with you, it's okay, you're not a lone.", Yami quickly put in.

"Yami? I can't see you... I- I'm scared to go...", Seto told him.

"You have to, it's the only way to get him to stop.", the Doctor explained.

"I- I- I'm going down the stairs, and he's there, at the bottom...", Seto told them.

"Who is?", Yami asked.

"My Foster Dad... Oh, that hurts.... He's punching me... It hurts! Stop him Yami! Stop him!", Seto screamed.

"Seto, you have to fight back, you have to fight him... Punch him, punch him hard Seto.", Yami told him.

"I- I can't! I'm scared... I- I'm soooo scared Yami! He's going to put me back on the table..... Yami, don't let him put me there! I don't like it! Yami!", Seto was screaming, the tears falling from his closed eyes.

"I can't, you have to, you can punch him, Seto, you can fight him.", Yami encouraged the crying boy.

"I- I- I... I HATE YOU!!!!!", Seto screamed, "I HATE YOU!!!!! I want you to die! So you can't hurt me anymore! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!", 

"That's it Seto, fight him.", the Doctor whispered.

"I wish he was dead... Dead.... I did it, I killed him...", the whispers fell to silence.

"Now, Seto, you are back to that deep sleep, Four, you are in the lighter sleeping state, three, your eyes open, two, you feel more energized, and one, you are fully awake, and alert...", the Doctor explained, "Seto? How old are you?", 

"Sixteen.", Seto answered, tears filled his eyes, "I am sixteen, and I've been thinking I was eight, and I...", 

"... It's okay to tell me.", the doctor stated.

"He did so many horrible things to me... I hate him for it, hate him!!!!", Seto's voice caught in his throat, fists clenched.

Yami, and Yugi just turned, and left....

****

Epilog

Seto stayed for a while to have some therapy, and to also get it all out, everything that his foster parent did to him... It was a while before Yami seen him again in school... Even then, he looked busier then ever, trying to catch up with everything. It was just after school, as Yami headed out to get to the bus stop, when Seto came up to him. "Yami, I-", Seto paused, "Thank you for, for everything...", 

"It's nothing, I-", Yami suddenly was swept up into a hug.

"You freed me from my past.... I- I don't know how to...", Seto said, emotionally.

"It's okay, Seto, you don't have to... Just, don't turn into that cruel heartless bastard, okay?", Yami said.

Seto just nodded. Then, he turned, and started back towards his limo. "Yami, are you coming?", Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm coming.", Yami said, running to catch up with Yugi.

Tick- tock, our time is up.

****

End Story: Okay, now it's all up to you KK! For readers, I am soon to release a couple other fics, I think maybe one called Chi- Pets, and the other... The other will be humor, involving Yugi, and Yami learning how to drive, and a secret person as their driving instructor, called, Driving Antics, so, until then, bye.


End file.
